The Induction of Reul Ghorm
by dullhouse
Summary: One Shot: This story is my interpretation of the beginnings of fairies in the Enchanted Forest and how Blue Fairy came to be the person she is. I have rated Teen for the mention of violence.


**The very beginning of this story is inspired from God's Word in Genesis. I have, for the point of this story, taken some fictional liberties. Please note: I would never use this story to share as a real life event or interpretation. And this is not a story to be used for theological thinking. If you want to know the truth about God and creation, please see the Bible directly!**

**Melek Olamim is a name for God that means King of Ages or King of the worlds. This is not a mystical creature that has godlike characters. This is just one of His hundreds of names that reveal Himself to us.**

**This story is my interpretation of the beginnings of fairies in the Enchanted Forest and how Blue Fairy came to be the person she is. Also, there seems to be two meanings for the name Reul Ghorm. One is that it means Blue Star (I've even seen Turquoise hair) and that name is for the Blue Fairy only. The other says that it could mean Ruler. I have taken the latter position for my story. I hope you enjoy the read.**

* * *

><p>Now there lived in a particularly beautiful flower attached to a vine that grew on the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil a beautiful young damselfly. Her body was the color of a ruby and her wings were like silver and onyx fashioned into delicate lace. Her favorite friend was a handsome dragonfly who loved to venture out to the river. He would tell her about the wild, raging waters of the waterfall that fed the stream and about the cool, still waters where the sheep would drink, and how it eventually made its way to the ocean.<p>

On a day that began like any other, the damselfly heard a hissing sound close to her home. When she opened the petals, she saw a terrifying snake slithering his way up the Tree. Having never happened before, the damselfly wasn't entirely sure what to do. Deciding to stay close to her dwelling, she kept her ears open for anything amiss. It didn't take long for the woman who lived in the garden to venture near the Tree.

Eve had visited the Tree once a day for the last several weeks. She would look up into the branches and gaze longingly at its plump, ripe fruit. The desire to eat the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil had been birthed in her already. The damselfly listened carefully when she heard, "Has God indeed said, 'You shall not eat of every tree of the garden'?" Alarmed, the little bug flew out of her flower and near to the woman.

"We may eat the fruit of the trees of the garden; but the fruit of the tree which is in the midst of the garden, God has said, 'You shall not eat it, nor shall you touch it, lest you die,'" replied Eve.

"You will not surely die. For God knows that in the day you eat of it your eyes will be opened, and you will be like God, knowing good and evil," the reptile hissed with his forked-tongue.

The damselfly began crying out as loud as her tiny voice would carry. "Stop! You mustn't listen to him. You will die!" She flew back and forth, frantically, in the woman's view and was swatted at for her efforts. Not only did Eve eat of the fruit, but her husband, Adam, did too. The damselfly watched in disappointment as the pair's eyes were opened to the fact that they were naked and ashamed. She returned to her flower home and wept.

When the Lord questioned the man and woman about their sin of disobedience, the damselfly was shocked that they wouldn't take responsibility for their misdeed. The damselfly knew the truth – their sin had been born out of the own desires, and now, it would lead to their death.

The Lord drove the man and woman from the garden and placed cherubim and a flaming sword at the east of the garden to guard against trespassers. Then He turned His attention to the creatures that had remained there: some of the birds, a beautiful pair of lions, bears, wolves, a handful of sea creatures, and the damselfly and dragonfly. "Come here, little damselfly."

Timidly, but obediently, the small insect came before the Lord and bowed her head low.

"Because you tried to stop the woman from sinning against me, I am sparing you from the death that has entered this world."

Humbled that He would even speak to her yet also for His grace, she whispered, "Thank You."

Addressing the cluster of animals, He spoke again, "If you wish to share in the new land with this valiant lady, follow Me." None of the animals thought twice about the offer and closely walked with their Master, who lead them to the Tree of Life, which was also in the middle of the garden. Breathing on the Tree, He opened it to reveal a portal. "Step through," He invited.

One by one they walked, flew, or managed their way through the portal with their Creator closing it behind them. Unsure of any difference at all, but not wanting to appear unwise, they all congratulated each other for walking through the Tree. Their Master smiled at each of them, knowing that they had just missed the point. "Your new world looks very similar to the old one, but there is a difference." Then touching the Tree of Life with His hand, it began sinking into the ground until it had completely disappeared from view. In its place arose an entrance to a cave. "Presently, this land is void of humans. The life that courses through _this world_ will be magic. You can access it through this cave."

"_No humans?" _the animals began to mumble.

"Damselfly, come forward." The other animals hushed their voices as they listened. "I am going to make you ruler over this world and will teach you how to use the magic. Would you like that?"

Blushing, she responded, "Oh, yes!"

"Stand here," He gestured to the place right in front of Him. Placing His hand, palm down, in the air above her head, He released His power, not magic – but greater, over her. Light began radiating from her as her body transformed. Doubling in height, she was now three inches tall. Her ruby body became a silky, ruby dress, while her silver and onyx wings became fuller and the tips were no longer soft and rounded, but pointed. She herself was no longer an insect but humanoid in form. Swirling above her head was a bright white gold crown, intricately woven in design. "So long as the magic is used for good, you will not see death." The crown ceased from spinning and came to rest upon her new chestnut locks of hair. "She is your Reul Ghorm, leader and queen."

The Lord then transformed some of the other creatures. Her faithful friend, the dragonfly, became a dragon, breath-taking and terrifying, and he pledged his allegiance to the new fairy-queen to guard and protect her. The octopus that had come over retained her tentacles but her top half was replaced by humanoid form and she was given the gift of song. The bears became giants, but they felt cold and requested that the Lord allow them to keep most of their hair, which He granted. To the giants He gave magic beans and carefully instructed them to journey for three days time and then after planting a single bean, to climb its stalk. This would lead them to their new home. The wolves were able to become humans during sunlight and return to wolf-form at night. To each creature, He gave a mate. He then filled the earth with other similar creatures from their own world, though no other was changed by Him to be able to use magic.

"None of you are fully human, though do not be deceived. You, too, could desire sin and allow death to enter in. I am _Melek Olamim_, King of the worlds and because I love you, I give you the choice: either love Me and choose to follow Me or do not love me and choose to follow yourselves or evil. I am always here and will always watch for you."

The Lord spent many years teaching the former damselfly how to use the magic for good. He gave her the name Eliora, which means "my God is light."

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

During the centuries that followed, the creatures multiplied. Many had found love among their own kind, but every now and then, pairings were made of a different kind. The results had been mainly pleasant.

What had not been pleasant though, was the jealousy that accompanied ambition. The serpent who had first appeared in the original garden had found his way to this world also, though he had chosen another form. Lurking in the shadows, he waited until he saw the right opportunity to guide someone in the ways of evil and dark magic.

The fairy-queen had warned the first several generations that had been born in the Enchanted Forest to watch out for the wicked beast and had instructed that all children be taught to guard against him. But, as is always the case, when the threat feels distant or non-existent, parents took a less active approach until an entire generation was born and not one of them had heard about this tempter.

Once the Prince of Darkness found a young fairy who longed for a throne of her own, it took little convincing to teach her dark magic. And so, death had entered their world through coveting.

After their first queen, no fairy had ever sat on the throne longer than seventy years. Not only were the fairies affected. Wars broke out between the different species, each asserting to have their own kingdoms. Dragons abandoned the fairies and became wild. Some of the birds became shape-shifters and double agents.

Their world had been in existence for nearly 3,000 years. During that time, humans had found their way through a portal into the Enchanted Forest and wreaked as much havoc as the rest. The peaceful world was now a world of chaos, gloom, and despair.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

The fairy-queen who ruled in the year 3013 was a paranoid woman. She behaved as a queen bee during times of birthing and had all the newborns carefully inspected for nobility. If any had either noble ancestry or appeared to have leadership abilities, she ordered their immediate execution.

For this reason, her sister hid her pregnancy as long as possible before secluding herself in the mountains with a group of mice. She named her daughter Sela. Once the girl was old enough, she began teaching her magic, both good and bad, just as she had been taught. Every day, her lessons consisted of languages, politics, fae traditions, magic, and tactics of war. The mice became her friends and training partners in school. Her favorite times were the dances held in the hall of mushrooms.

"One day, my dear, you will be Reul Ghorm, queen of the fairies."

Sela was every bit as ambitious as her mother had hoped she would be. Finally, the time came when her mother told her the time had come to begin forming alliances as she was now skillful enough to make handsome exchanges. Deals were made with giants to protect their land from human invaders giving Sela access to portals.

Two very important arrangements were made that would later cause the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. The first was a deal she made with a devious prince who, being jealous of his older brother – the first in line for the throne, wanted the fairy to create an instrument to control the other. The result was a dagger inscribed with the older prince's name, allowing the younger brother to control him. This boy became the first among many Dark Ones.

The second deal was with the Siren Queen. In exchange for troops and free access to the seas and other bodies of water, Sela taught the queen how to gain control over the merpeople and promised to not keep any half-fairies born in her kingdom. At first, this deal seemed no worse than the others. Ursula was good to the merfolk as long as they worshiped and adored her. However, the half-fairies, expelled from the love of their birthmothers, became dark creatures of their own accord.

It didn't take longer than a few months to defeat the wicked fairy-queen and declare herself the new Reul Ghorm. Grateful for being relieved of the oppression endured by the former queen, her new subjects pledged devotion and loved her. Sela took the name Blue Fairy and insisted everyone was to be known by their color, a childish dream she held on to when she had only imagined what being the queen would look like. To ease the burden of mining for pixie dust, she made a deal with Jadis, the White Witch of Cairn, to take the troublesome dwarves from Narnia and extended their punishment to not being allowed to fall in love.

During her first decade as queen, Sela gained other abilities through conjuring, deals, or outright theft. For the gift of seeing future events, she had actually killed, and then came to despise the gift itself. Some of her visions revealed the present or the near future. While this had given her foreknowledge of plots against her, it also isolated her from the other fairies, as none of them seemed to enjoy her presence. The visions of the distant future worried her the most. In those, she saw a Dark One wielding his own power and using a terrifying queen to carry out an evil curse. The visions had begun to drive her to madness and she sought out books to distract her mind. Not interested in fantasy, she turned to historical writings. Fascinated with her earliest ancestor, Eliora, she read all of the historical documents which focused on her. One name stood out to her: _Melek Olamim_. His very name had power in it, and she found herself unable to speak it without reverence.

Coming upon Eliora's journal, she spent countless hours going over the lessons and spells the first Reul Ghorm had learned. She had only been familiar with a small handful of them.

One night, she awoke from a frightening vision of the future and immediately reached for the journal she had placed upon her night stand, hoping it would bring her comfort. When holding it didn't relieve her anxieties, she flipped open a few pages and began reading. _His_ name seemed to leap off the page to her and her breath caught.

For the first time in her life, she felt convicted for all of her past cruelties, though she didn't know why. "_Melek Olamim_," she whispered, then cleared her throat, "I think I'm doing things wrong, even though I'm where I want to be." She felt a little silly talking to someone that she wasn't sure existed or not, but she was feeling more at ease. "I'm afraid of dying," she admitted. "Can you show me how to have a long life and not die at the hand of someone else wanting my position?" She was sure she would get no response but it was the first time she had ever verbalized this thought, and she had never before realized how much it had been troubling her.

She turned the page again, intending to read another lesson taught to her great ancestor. Instead the page read over and over, "So long as the magic is used for good, you will not see death." Sela sat in the dimly lit room for the rest of the night knowing that she was faced with a serious choice to make. It was one thing to know right from wrong, it was another to act accordingly.

Shortly after her first meal, a servant came in to announce the birth of five new fairies. Judging by the nervousness of her attending maidens she decided that among them, one must be of noble birth. Though she had never been as cruel towards infants as her predecessor, she had insisted on the nobles being trained as mere commoners.

But today was a new day. After viewing the babies and saying a blessing of peace over each one, she retreated into her own private garden. It was here that she made her most solemn vow. "_Melek Olamim_, I will only use magic for good from now on. And I will teach my people how to use it only for good." At the time she said it, she truly meant it. Her vow seemed to have worked for many years for she was able to rule over her world for nearly five millennium.

Eventually, though, she grew bored with being good all the time and started learning every incantation, spell, curse, blessing, and where to acquire more magic in other realms. The Blue Fairy concluded that she would keep the appearances of practicing good magic, but her inner thoughts were as dark as her heart. In time, she learned how to control the future and manipulate it into what she desired. Forgetting all about the Creator, the people of the Enchanted Forest believed that Reul Ghorm was _the_ original magic and was more powerful than any other.

Playfully, she would allow others to think they had bested her, but she never lost control of her reign for even a moment. Even when Rumpelstiltskin became the Dark One, it was she who manipulated the events to set about the dark curse. And when the citizens of Storybrooke were in the dark for twenty-eight years, Sela always knew who she was – Regina only thought she had that kind of power, much to fairy-queen's amusement. The Blue Fairy had plans of her own and thought that as long as her appearance was using only good magic, that her wicked designs were passing right under the nose of _Melek Olamim_. If only she had known the truth about _Him, _that He does not look at the appearance but at the heart, she would have seen that her reign was about to come to an end.


End file.
